Leviathan
Leviathan and Volf have been booted from ESPW for continual Rule violations. Please disregard this page's content. Rules Violated: * Faction Annihilation * 3rd Party Faction Controlling * Rambo * NPC Faction Controlling * Don't Bitch * Save the Drama for your Mama Please use this as an example of what NOT to do. Overview Leviathan is a relatively small though combat-hardened private military company based out of South Africa. Their number of forces today is around 10,000+. Their main base of operations is in an abandoned military complex located in the Great Karoo Scrublands region. They specialize in small-unit tactics, guerrilla warfare, and sabotage operations. Events in South Africa and Sierra Leone have also provided them with experience in counter-insurgency and urban warfare. Their soldiers are trained in squad-level tactics, with each squad functioning as an independent, self-sufficient unit capable of remaining in the field for weeks at a time if necessary. Though they have a reasonably sized fighting force and armored/air component, they are relatively ill-equipped to fight a prolonged war, and therefore specialize in lightning strikes against the enemy, capitalizing on the element of surprise and catching the enemy off-balance. History Founding and Cold War Era Leviathan Military Services (most commonly referred to as simply 'Leviathan') was formally established on March 25th, 1981, in Cape Town, South Africa. It's founding members were Rudolph F. Stanton, a former Rhodesian military soldier and veteran of the Rhodesian Bush War of 1964-79, and Eugene L. Barcklay, a man of Boer descent who owned a failed private security company in Cape Town, South Africa. The two would cross paths during the formal establishment of the nation of Zimbabwe in 1980, and would quickly begin a close friendship. The pair decided to go into business together in the private sector, acquiring the permits, equipment and locations necessary from various accumulated favors from their time spent in their respective fields. Barcklay, with his experience of managing a business of his own, would handle the legal work and expenses, while Stanton would be charged with recruitment and training, along with procuring anything they may need in the future. The company started off small, their first base of operations being located in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Cape Town's shanty districts. Recruitment standards were laxed at first, the initial goal being to focus on quantity of troops rather than quality. Many recruits were taken from the various local shanty town gangs and ex-cons, earning them a rather unsavory reputation at first and discouraging many candidates with professional backgrounds. By the end of 1982, Leviathan's total number of operators was only around 50+. By 1986, Leviathan's numbers had grown exponentially from 50 to around 200. At first, Leviathan was employed as a sort of private police force for the wealthy elite of Cape Town. Their troops were frequently seen patrolling the streets, manning checkpoints, escorting the wealthy and other 'valuable' individuals, and in some instances participating in sanctioned violence against non-white citizens. Stanton was a firm supporter of Apartheid, which was still in effect at the time; However Barcklay had a differing opinion, which began to lead to a strained relationship between the two. Stanton had no choice but to concede to Barcklay's wishes as CEO of the company when he accepted a contract from the South African government to provide escort and security detail to Nelson Mandela and his entourage when he was released from prison in 1990. Despite the politically sensitive nature of this contract, Stanton's forces still committed many acts of violence against blacks and other ethnicities, spurred on by Stanton himself due to his beliefs coming from the ruling white minority of Rhodesia, and the general lack of moral fiber among his ex-criminal soldiers. After one particularly brutal standoff between Leviathan troops and peaceful demonstrators which left 4 civilians dead and 20 more hospitalized, public opinion turned against the company, and Barcklay had no choice but to let Stanton go. Any of his troops involved in acts of violence against protesters were also discharged. When all was said and done, Leviathan's numbers had dropped back down to around 80 soldiers. Post Cold War Era In 1991, Barcklay's health began to deteriorate rapidly due to unforeseen complications. Due to the small size of the company and the general chaos surrounding the proceedings for Stanton's release from the company, no thought had been given to what would happen to the company when Barcklay could no longer act as CEO. In 1993, Barcklay was admitted to Chris Hani Baragwanath Academic Hospital in Johannesburg. While there, he held an impromptu meeting with his most trusted staff to decide the future of Leviathan. It was agreed upon by all that a board of directors would be established, so that the company would not be catastrophically affected by the death or resignation of a senior official. It was also decided that there would be an extensive screening process for any new recruits. The new military of Leviathan was to be a professional force of soldiers rather than a gang of thugs in uniform. On July 29th, 1993, Barcklay died of an aneurysm. The newly appointed board of directors then began to set about the task of rebuilding Leviathan's public image. With the funds left from its 1990 contract with the south African government, Leviathan began a series of relief and restoration efforts around South Africa, and even countries as far as Rwanda. Leviathan troops were deployed to help combat the Rwandan Genocide of 1994 without any outside monetary incentive, purely as a PR stunt. As a result, many member nations of the UN began to give contributions to Leviathan, their marketing campaign succeeding in washing away their image as brutish white-supremacists, and establishing a new one as the benevolent angel of Africa. By 1996, the company was well-funded enough to begin sending out 'talent scouts' around the world, observing the militaries of other countries and seeking out potential recruits. At first Leviathan had mostly drawn from the pool of candidates available to them from South African law enforcement and the military, but by 1998 Leviathan was recruiting from groups as diverse as the British Royal Marines, US Delta Force, Rangers, Marine Corps, Polish GROM, German Bundeswehr, Israeli Mossad, INTERPOL, Japanese GSDF, and even the Russian Spetsnaz and FSB. For the most part, until about 1994 Leviathan had stayed away from America, largely due to the turmoil that had been unfolding there between the government and the Children of God, however to this day, Leviathan and the US government have a strong bond due to the operations they have worked side-by-side in. By 1999, Leviathan had grown to around 400 fresh operators, though most of their funding had gone towards recruitment, leaving them woefully under-equipped. Military Deployment History First Gulf War - 1991 Leviathan's first true military deployment was to Kuwait and Iraq during the first Gulf War in 1991. They did not take part in any front line combat, as they were mostly contracted to stay behind and provide security in areas already cleared by Coalition forces. However, some Leviathan liaisons were embedded with Coalition special forces units, and a few were even present for the infamous 'Basra Turkey Shoot'. Somalia - 1993 In 1993, Leviathan again provided troops to a joint operation, this time in Somalia. Leviathan was contracted by the UN to help provide security to their relief convoys after 24 Pakistani soldiers had been killed in an ambush by local warlord Mohamed Farrah Aidid's militia. This time, Leviathan would play a more direct role in the conflict, with their troops working in direct concert with Delta Force and US Rangers in the Battle of Mogadishu, helping to capture Aidid's high ranking officers and secure the crash sites of the two downed US Black Hawks. This operation helped to establish a solidarity between the US and Leviathan, which led to the company finally beginning to accept recruits from American military branches by 1994. Rwandan Genocide - 1994 During the Rwandan Genocide of 1994, Leviathan offered their support to the critically overwhelmed UN operation in the country. This time, they stepped in completely of their own accord, mostly as a ploy to gain positive face with the public in their country again. Leviathan helped evacuate thousands of Tutsi and moderate Hutus, and even set up refugee camps for them to provide food and shelter. On June 12th, while escorting a number of Tutsi citizens out of the city of Kigali, Leviathan troops came under fire from Hutu militia, which heavily outnumbered the small security force assigned to the convoy. They were offered the chance to give up the Tutsis and walk away with their lives, or die with them. Despite having no real obligation to these people, the 15 soldiers held their ground against 200 Hutu fighters. Sadly they were all slaughtered, but not before taking at least 87 of the militia with them. To this day, June 12th is considered a somber day of remembrance for Leviathan. Yugoslav Wars - 1994-99 With the breakup of the former Soviet nation of Yugoslavia, many wars had erupted between the new states established there. During the war between Bosnia and Herzegovina, NATO forces began to intervene in 1994, and Leviathan was tapped to lend a hand with peacekeeping efforts. Leviathan remained in the country after the formal end of the war until 1998, when their forces were redeployed to the neighboring country of Kosovo, where they remained until NATO bombings and Albanian military intervention in 1999 brought the conflict to an end. Russo-Georgian War and Aftermath - 2008-11 When the provinces of South Ossetia and Abkhazia declared themselves independent from Georgia, Russian troops began to support the rebels and eventually staged a full-scale invasion of Georgia under the guise of "peacekeeping". When the conflict simmered down and Russian troops began to withdraw from Georgia proper in August, Leviathan was contracted by Georgia to provide border security between their nation and the separatist territories. On December 12th, in the border village of Perevi, Russian forces tried to re-occupy the village, threatening to open fire on the Georgian police, thereby forcing them to withdraw. Leviathan was called in, and a tense standoff ensued until the Russian forces withdrew from the village, and control was passed back to the Georgian military. Leviathan remained in-country until 2011, when South Ossetia and Abkhazia were officially recognized by the EU as Russian-occupied territory. South Africa - 2015 In early 2015, tensions began to arise between the South African government and a number of radical factions in South Africa, right on Leviathan's doorstep. Eventually the situation reached a boiling point, and open hostilities began between the government and the radicals. Leviathan was then called in by the government and took part in a number of joint raids on militia positions with South African commandos. The situation still remains unresolved, though for the moment there is a temporary ceasefire between all parties involved while negotiations take place. Involvement in the Global Espionage Wars Covert Operations in Liberia and Sierra Leone - 2015 Leviathan's new board of directors decided to take the company in a new, more proactive direction, rather than sitting back and being the reactionary entity that they were before. In early April of 2015, Leviathan began inserting covert advisers into the African nation of Liberia. Once there, they began to contact local warlords in the vicinity, offering to fund, train, and supply them if they worked for them. In secret, Leviathan began to build a guerrilla army in the jungles. Once they were ready, Leviathan directed the rebels to begin attacking government installations around the country. While the government forces were tied up with the rebels, Leviathan spec ops inserted into the country and seized a number of diamond mines. However, the fighting attracted the attention of Tbonia, which had interests in the country. They began to arm their own militia army, and it seemed like conflict between the two was inevitable. The unexpected happened though, as Tbonia contacted Leviathan, proposing a temporary alliance to achieve a common goal. Operation 'Skyfire' On April 6th, Operation Skyfire commenced. Joint Tbonian and Leviathan backed militia began to pour into Sierra Leone, with the intention of softening up government forces before the regulars came in to sweep up. This action brought them into conflict with FloundCo and Tacticus Solutions, who were working under the employ of FloundCo. The advance toward the capital of Freetown was swift, though on April 8th the advance was brought to a grinding halt in the city of Tombo, where bitter urban fighting took place for weeks. While the militia were fighting it out in Tombo, Leviathan proper began to deploy into Sierra Leone and established many refugee camps for those displaced by the battle in the city. Sometime later, Leviathan regulars began to deploy into Tombo, where they remained for the better part of a week. The plan was for the rebels to probe FloundCo's lines for weak spots, which the regulars would then break through and press on to Freetown while the militia stayed behind to delay any pursuing forces. However, the battle in Tombo grew into a stalemate, and with Tbonia failing to live up to its promise to begin deploying regulars, Leviathan offered a cease-fire to FloundCo, as they did not have the assets to fight a prolonged war. The only actual fighting between FloundCo and Leviathan regulars was a quick exchange of fire between patrols, with no casualties. Within a few days of their offer, a formal end to hostilities was announced, and Leviathan troops and militia began to pull out of Sierra Leone. Due to their discretion, no evidence of Leviathan's involvement in the war was ever found, and they were seen simply as a godsend to the people of Sierra Leone by the rest of the world. The only ones aware of their involvement were Tbonia and FloundCo. Fallout of Sierra Leone and the Syrian Crisis. While the war in Sierra Leone was being waged, a radical militant group calling themselves 'The Anointed Warriors of Allah' sprung up in Syria, sparking a large conflict there. At the same time, one of Leviathan's assets from Sierra Leone, a warlord named Mugambe, went rogue and fled to Syria at the behest of AWA's leader. A platoon of special forces led by Commander Hawkins was deployed to Syria to covertly hunt down Mugambe. Their goal was to capture or kill him without making their presence in the country known, though this objective was compromised when Hawkins' team came into contact with Blackforce Corporation while tracking one of Mugambe's men in Dier ez-Zor. With the standing order to silence any witnesses who observe their presence, Hawkins and his team effectively declared war on Blackforce and began actively engaging any units they came across. Feud with Voight Enterprises In late May of 2015, Leviathan and Voight Enterprises began a shadow war just outside of the public's view. Voight Enterprises had been making grabs for various diamond mines and other valuabe properties in West Africa, and during a transaction for the rights of a diamond mine in Liberia, Voight forces came into contact with units of Leviathan's African Legion troops which were defending clandestine holdings Leviathan still had due to the covert operations and buildup in Liberia prior to the Sierra Leone conflict. A brief firefight ensued, Leviathan troops incurring many casualties until they were forced to withdraw from the mine. Shortly after the incident, the feud was brought to the public's attention due to footage of Leviathan troops allegedly burning a Voight captive alive. This kicked off a massive smear campaign on the part of both companies, with each trying to destroy the reputation of the other through various propaganda and other means of slander. Despite the conflict being downplayed in South Africa, the feud escalated into open conflict in West Africa. A battalion of Leviathan troops were deployed along the Liberia/Sierra Leone border, and began shelling Voight positions in Sierra Leone in advance of a preemptive assault to protect their interests. Involvement in the Middle East and Contract with Blackforce Spec Ops units had already been operating in the Middle East in pursuit of Mugambe for some time, and had even engaged Hammerhead and Blackforce troops that had interfered with their operations. Despite this, and the fact that Blackforce knew of their involvement thanks to a captured soldier of Mugambe's who gave up vital information on them, Blackforce contacted Leviathan with an offer for a contract. Leviathan accepted, and quickly began mobilizing troops for deployment into the Middle East to provide support for joint PMC operations in the area against AWA.﻿ Operation 'Vice Grip' Due to the escalation of hostilities with Voight Enterprises, Leviathan began preparation for a massive assault against Voight positions in Sierra Leone. Enlisting the aid of fellow PMCs Trinity Corporation, Legion of Armed Defense, and the newly formed Raven Corps, Leviathan began extensive preparations for the attack. The plan called for a multi-pronged invasion that would overwhelm Voight forces and leave them no room to escape or maneuver. The main thrust would come from the east, across the border from Sierra Leone's neighbor Guinea. A combined force of Leviathan regulars and Trinity MK2s would attack from the northern edge of the border, while LAD and Raven Corps forces would attack from the southern edge, creating one long line of advance that would be difficult for Voight forces to break through or flank around. Meanwhile, a smaller thrust from the south across the Liberia/Sierra Leone border would sweep in and cause havoc while the brunt of Voight's forces were tied up in the north. The final prong of the invasion would be in the form of a force of Trinity Locusts and Leviathan spec ops, which would come ashore from the sea and wreak havoc behind enemy lines, cutting off lines of supply and communications. On June 16th the invasion, codenamed 'Operation Vice Grip', commenced. Resistance was stiff initially along the Guinea front, as was to be expected, while the southern advance met significantly less resistance. Eventually as the combined PMCs pushed into Sierra Leone, Voight forces abandoned their static defensive positions and began waging guerrilla war, as their forces were ill equipped to handle a straight up fight. Due to this change in tactics, losses were heavy amongst the combined forces, and Voight's extensive network of anti-air emplacements in Sierra Leone made aerial reconnaissance an extremely risky proposition. Capture of Mugambe On June 19th, Leviathan spec ops in Syria finally accomplished their objective of bringing the warlord Mugambe to justice. After Mugambe had a falling out with AWA's leader which resulted in them being hunted by the militants, his right hand man, Seto Kouwassi, was left behind after being wounded in the attempt on their life by AWA troops. Shortly after, he was picked up by another PMC in the area, ACRUS. Leviathan payed a substantial amount of money to retrieve him from ACRUS, and once he was acquired Hawkins was authorized by Leviathan's board of directors to cut Kouwassi a deal; give up Mugambe and receive full pardons and safe passage back home for you and your companions. Kouwassi accepted, and promptly turned Mugambe over, feeling it was justified after being betrayed by his former friend. 'The Devil's Deer Hunt' As part of their contract with Blackforce, Leviathan was running patrols throughout the outskirts of Dier ez-Zor, Syria. Contact had been made with elements of AWA, though most encounters were simply small skirmishes between patrols and a few militant stragglers. However on June 3rd, Leviathan forces began to push deeper into Dier ez-Zor towards the airport. While en-route, a convoy consisting of 30+ men, callsign 'Snakecharmer', came under sudden, heavy attack from militant forces. After disabling one of the lead vehicles in the convoy and trapping the rear elements from behind, many troops were killed in the ensuing chaos. The ensuing shootout was vicious and bloody, with militants dropping by the dozen as they swarmed the trapped vehicles. The gunners fired until their barrels overheated, at which point they were dragged from their vehicles and butchered in the streets along with any wounded. 12 soldiers were killed in the initial chaos, the rest managing to escape into the city, though the withdrawal was panicked and clumsy. Many troops were isolated from their comrades, and for the rest of the day AWA and their Guardia Sombra allies hunted them down one by one. By the end of what had become known to Leviathan troops as "The Devil's Deer Hunt", only 5 troops made it back alive. Covert Operations in Japan Leviathan's board of directors, never ones to miss out on a business opportunity, decided to take advantage of the simmering anti-foreign sentiments brewing within Japan in the wake of PGI and Towerlight's war. Leviathan spec ops of Japanese or Japanese-American lineage were given extensive training in the language and customs of the country, and were then inserted into Tokyo with falsified credentials that allowed them to pose as Japanese citizens. Once in the country, these agents began mapping out patrol routes and stealing sensitive information from the myriad foreign factions occupying the city, then sold them off to radical anti-foreigner groups under the guise of being sympathetic natives. Leviathan agents also devised a system to get weapons into the country despite the incredibly tight security, and began to arm the radicals in the hopes of kicking off a bloody race war that the company could profit from. Raven Corps Double Cross and Pathogen Release Deciding that Raven Corps had outlived their usefulness, Leviathan's board of directors ordered the immediate elimination of Raven Corps troops in west Africa. The assassinations were swift and brutal, effectively crushing any Raven Corps fighting capability in Africa. LAD and Trinity were also offered substantial bonuses to partake in the betrayal. However, while a force of Trinity, Leviathan, and Raven Corps soldiers were exploring an abandoned Vice Union bioweapons facility in Sierra Leone, weapons discharge in one of the sample storage rooms led to the release of a deadly weaponized strain of ebola, which quickly made its way into the facility's ventilation system and killed anyone inside. The soldiers had left the entrance to the facility open, which allowed the virus to escape to the surface, where multiple Trinity and Leviathan soldiers were exposed, and the local water supply was contaminated. Leviathan troops were pulled away from the front to partake in quarantine measures, locking down roadways and isolating villages that potentially were in the pathogen's immediate wake. Invasion of Southern Japan and Insurgency in the Ukraine On August 1st, Leviathan launched an invasion into Towerlight territory in southern Japan, seeking to seize the port city of Anan in Tokushima Prefecture. Leviathan commandeered an out of commission freighter and sailed it just off the coast, at which point a heliborne invasion was launched upon the unsuspecting city. The fighting there was very brief, with Leviathan forces seizing the city's dockyards and airport, giving Leviathan a staging point from which to launch future operations in Asia. Around the same time, the Ukrainian government was being plagued by a rebel group called the Karkhiv Raiders, and contracted Leviathan to root out the insurgents. Due to an attack on a Russian warehouse, spetsnaz forces were in the area and offered assistance to Leviathan troops. Deal with VDI and Deployment to Germany Some time after the attack on Japan, VDI contacted Leviathan with a business offer. Upon accepting it, Leviathan was granted a new military facility in Switzerland, and a substantial amount of money. Spec ops deployed to Germany outside of Hanover soon afterwards, and began to hunt down and harass Vice Union forces in the area. However, due to a threat made by VU to detonate a dirty bomb if any factions other than the New German Republic entered the city, Leviathan has been forced to hold position until the situation can be defused. In the mean time, troops began targeting VU positions outside of the city, and using psychological warfare tactics against them. On August 15th, a massive dirty bomb was detonated within Hanover. A platoon of spec ops was in the area at the time, and were listed as dead or MIA after contact was lost. Aftermath of Hanover In the wake of Hanover's destruction, Leviathan underwent a series of tumultuous events. The board of directors was assassinated in a coup masterminded by two field commanders: Robert Hawkins and Quincy Vickers. Once the new leadership was in place, plans were made to begin searching the Hanover area for any possible surviving spec ops troops. This plan was put on halt after Leviathan's Tower Base in Switzerland, acquired from VDI, was placed on high alert due to a military incursion into Austria by an unknown faction. With a noticeable increase in activity in northern Africa, particularly Egypt, Leviathan took precautions and sent in its African Legion to protect the Suez Canal in the event that fighting broke out. This increase in activity also led to a major restructuring of the African Legion itself. Equipment Uniform The standard Leviathan uniform is a pair of durable utilities with the South African 'Soldier 2000' camo print. Soldiers either wear their pants down over their boots or bloused, and their shirt sleeves long or rolled up to their elbows. Tactical equipment consists of a light plate carrier vest, MICH (Modular Integrated Communications) helmet, optional kneepads, a squad linked throat mic for regular soldiers and boosted signal throat mics for squad leaders, allowing them to communicate with other squads and Leviathan's field commanders to receive orders. Soldiers may wear goggles with their helmets, shooter's glasses, and some helmets come with hardpoints for attached cameras, headlamps, or mounts of NVGs. In regards to headwear, some soldiers may wear a helmet, while others may elect to various other articles such as baseball caps, du rags, boonie hats, beanies, or even nothing at all. Some soldiers prefer to wear gloves, though they are not a mandatory part of the uniform. Soldiers may wear full gloves, or fingerless, while sharpshooters are issued special pairs of gloves with only the trigger finger exposed. Some operators elect to paint their faces in the field, while others cover them up with balaclavas. The Spec Ops uniform is identical to the normal uniform, but black. Most Spec Ops troops prefer to wear balaclavas in the field, though those that don't usually paint their faces with black 'splitter' facepaint. Spec Ops are also issued Advanced Combat Helmets with standard hardpoints for headlamps, NVGs, etc. The African Legion troops are issued uniforms with the tiger stripe camo pattern, and the same tactical gear as the regular infantry. Weaponry There is a wide range of weapons available to Leviathan's forces. You can generally tell what country a particular operator hails from depending on his choice of weapon. Leviathan uses top-tier weaponry, both of Western and Eastern design. It is not uncommon to see one squad armed with weaponry hailing from multiple different countries, however this leads to a difficulty in maintenance of weaponry, as the number of different weapons limit the amount of interchangeable parts, and buying new ones for so many different models is expensive. Leviathan is currently in the process of adopting standard-issue weaponry for its forces. Here is a detailed rundown of the weaponry available to Leviathan forces: Assault Rifles AK-12, AK-74M, FN FAL, FN SCAR-H, SIG SG 556, M16A4, M4A1 Carbine and CQB variants, Bushmaster ACR, Steyr AUG A3, Galil ACE Sub-Machine Guns HK MP7A1, HK UMP-45, FN P90, HK MP5A5, Brügger & Thomet MP9 Designated Marksman Rifles M14 EBR, M110 SASS, SG 550 Sniper Sniper Rifles FN SCAR-H SSR Mk 20 Mod 0, AWM L115A3, M24 SWS Light Machine Guns M249 SAW, M240G Shotguns Saiga 12, Benelli M1014, Benelli Nova Pistols FN FiveseveN, SIG P250, Glock 18, HK P2000, HK USP Explosives and other Equipment M68 Fragmentation Grenades, M203 Grenade Launcher, SMAW II, M320 Grenade Launcher, M84 Stun Grenade, C4 Plastic Explosive Advanced Weaponry L51 'Scythe' Railgun (still in trial phase, only issued to in limited numbers to special forces units for field testing) Vehicles Leviathan operates a small fleet of vehicles, consisting of an air wing and an armor wing. Armor Wing and Other Ground Vehicles MRAPs, IFVs and APCs Ratel 20, 90 and Command IFV Variants, Cougar H 4X4 MRAP, International MaxxPro MRAP, Stryker APC, IFV and Gun Platform Variants Tanks M1A1 Abrams, M60A3 Patton MBT Transport and Cargo HMMWV, Ural-4320 Cargo and Troop Transport Truck, Various Technicals (civilian vehicles with mounted weapons) Air Wing Helicopters UH-1 Huey Transport and Gunship Variants, CH-46 Sea Knight, AH-1W SuperCobra Fighters and Gunships C-130E Hercules/AC-130 Specter Variant, C-47 'Spooky' Gunship, F-18E SuperHornet, A-7E Corsair Training Process Initial Screening Leviathan recruits must undergo a rigorous training regimen, but before they can even make it that far, they are subject to an extensive screening process. Thorough background checks and multiple psych evaluations are taken before the candidate is deemed fit to begin training. A candidate must have a clean criminal record, no history of drug use, and at least two years of service with a military or law enforcement agency, and at least one combat deployment. Once the candidate is cleared, they become a recruit and are shipped out to Leviathan's Brimstone compound to begin basic. Basic Training Training for Leviathan recruits is long and grueling, lasting at least 14 weeks, plus another 6 for placement training. Basic training is heavily modeled after the USMC's basic training program with elements of South African special forces training thrown in. Basic begins with pushing the recruits to their physical limits, breaking them down to build them back up into soldiers, and lasts about 6 weeks. Once the initial physical conditioning is complete, the recruits are then organized into squads of ten, which they will remain part of until the end of training. This portion of the training is designed to instill a sense of brotherhood and interdependence among a squad, honing them into an effective fighting force on the battlefield. Squads are run through all different sorts of simulated combat situations for the next four weeks, and are often pitted against other squads in training. During the last four weeks of their basic training, the focus becomes individual survival training. Recruits are taught how to identify various edible plants in different biomes, and methods of hunting, cooking, and finding clean water when supplies run low. During the final week of their survival training, the recruits are separated from their squads and are dropped into the scrublands on their own with two days' worth of supplies, then must find their way back to Brimstone base, all the while avoiding patrolling helicopters, and camouflaged observation posts looking for the recruits. Those who do not make it back in two days or are detected are then picked up, and wash out of the program. Those who make it however, complete their training and become part of Leviathan's fighting force. Placement Once basic training is complete, each member of the squad needs to fufill a specific role. These roles are Squad Leader, Machinegunner, Grenadier, Pointman, Medic, and Sharpshooter, with the rest of the roles being filled by basic riflemen. Each particular role's training lasts an additional six weeks. Rifleman The basic soldier in a squad. Riflemen are taught to shoot straight and engage from a distance, coordinating their fire with the rest of the squad to achieve maximum accuracy or suppression. Riflemen perform the brunt of the squad's heavy lifting, storming enemy positions, breaching and clearing rooms, and providing cover for the other members of the squad. Squad Leader Those recruits who show exceptional leadership skills in basic are then run through a squad leader training course. They are taught to think on their feet, make sound tactical judgements, and set an example for the rest of their squad, in addition to holding them together when a situation gets heated. Each squad leader is given advanced tactical training, in order to help them develop a better grasp of the larger tactical situation in a battle. Pointman Pointmen are the members of the squad who possess an innate sense of direction, or even a sixth sense for sniffing out ambushes and other traps. Pointmen are given additional survival training that is unparalleled by the rest of his squad, and is taught to identify a number of booby traps and the telltale signs of enemy presence in an area. These are the men who are entrusted with getting their squad safely through hostile environments, and their reputation for detecting ambushes ahead of time is legendary. Pointmen are often issued shotguns for breaching, especially when in urban combat zones, and are the first ones in when sweeping a building. Machinegunner Machinegunners are exactly what their name suggests. They are the squad members that are issued with LMGs, and are trained to coordinate with squad riflemen to lay down maximum suppressive fire in an engagement. These are the guys that specialize in keeping the enemy firmly in one place for the rest of the squad to get in close and flush out. Grenadier Grenadiers are the ones in the squad who like a good explosion. They carry the explosive weapons for the squad, such as the M203, M320, SMAW, or Javelin, and are trained to use them with frightening accuracy. They work best with machinegunners as a devastating one-two punch; the gunner keeping the enemy in place, and the grenadier hitting them directly in their hiding spot while they can't move. These guys are a terror to infantry and armor alike. Medic Medics are trained to treat the wounded on the battlefield. They're taught to prioritize which wounded need attention the most; minor wounds are left alone for the time being while more grievous injuries are tended to immediately. While medics can be life-savers on the field, they're certainly not trauma surgeons. The medic's main job is to stabilize a wounded soldier so that they will live to receive proper treatment later. Sharpshooters Sharpshooters are the recruits that showed exceptional marksmanship in basic training. These soldiers are issued with the DMRs of the squad, and are tasked with engaging targets outside the squad's regular range with precise fire. If you're foolish enough to leave your head up for long enough, it's guaranteed to get taken off by a sharpshooter. Specialist Training Those recruits that show exceptional promise may be selected to move on to specialist training. There are 3 different types of specialist training: Sniper, Demolition, and Engineer. Sniper Snipers are recruits whose marksmanship exceeds that of even the sharpshooters. The candidates that elect to become a sniper are then put through a far more rigorous training regimen, that often overlaps with that of the Spec Ops' training, as the two frequently work in coordination in the field. Snipers are taught to work in teams of two, spotter and shooter. They must both be able to work out complex mathematical calculations in their head quickly to determine what adjustments must be made for a shot. Snipers are usually inserted ahead of a main force's advance to perform recon, eliminate key targets, or simply thin out the enemy's numbers or sow chaos among them. Their survival training is even more thorough and arduous than that of the pointmen's, and their knack for sniffing out ambushes and traps before stumbling into them is near-extrasensory. Demolition You thought the grenadiers like a good explosion? Well these guys make them look like kids playing with matches in their parents' backyard. Demolitions experts are given the most extensive explosives training imaginable. They can tell you what compounds make up an explosive, how much it weighs, and what the trigger device is, simply from looking at it. Due to the long history of South Africa's involvement in wars that frequently involve the uses of mines and other forms of explosives and IEDs, their reputation for disarming and even re-purposing enemy explosive devices is almost mythical, with many of the various agencies Leviathan recruits from sending their EOD experts to take part in Leviathan's demolitions school. Engineers Need a bridge built with nothing but two sticks and a rock? No problem. Need a long stretch of land lined with miles upon miles of razor wire, landmines, bunkers, and checkpoints as fast as possible? Give them something hard to do won't you? Engineers are the guys who like to work with their hands. They're responsible for building and maintaining the fortifications in an area that Leviathan occupies. In addition, they're also grease-monkeys by trade, many of these guys having a background as mechanics. You bring them a vehicle that's been chewed up by armor piercing rounds and explosives, and they'll give you back your baby in mint-condition, air freshener and all. African Legion The African Legion began as a force consisting of militia who joined Leviathan after the first Sierra Leone war. Later it was reorganized into a separate branch of Leviathan's military, dedicated to the defense of the homefront. Their recruitment standards are different from those of Leviathan's normal military, as any citizen may join, so long as they are a citizen of an African nation. The Legion doesn't define the homefront as just South Africa; they will provide protection to all the countries of Africa should a threat arise. Their equipment is on par with that of Leviathan's normal infantry, though their training is far less rigorous. Spec Ops These guys are the cream of the crop. The best of the best. If it absolutely, POSITIVELY has to be destroyed overnight, you call these guys. Spec Ops are the ones who move mountains for you without anyone ever even knowing they were there. Their training is some of the hardest imaginable, with their candidates being shipped off to take part in training exercises with groups like the Navy Seals, SAS, Spetsnaz, GSG-9, Australian SAS, and Israeli Commandos. Spec Ops are also given the same survival training as Leviathan's snipers, as the two work together closely in the field. Their training encompasses almost every aspect of Leviathan's squad placement training, and Specialist training, allowing each individual Spec Ops soldier to take on any role needed in the field. They are capable of operating months at a time behind enemy lines. Therefore, they are an asset that can simply be dropped into a hostile location, and then given orders to complete on the fly. They'll get in, do what needs to be done, get themselves out, and even bring you a nice little souvenir. Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Leviathan Category:Inactive Factions Category:Booted Factions